The Devil's Armory
by Nechrono21
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world where the devil has come and given 7 men power beyond that of mortal strength, one man is carving his name into history forever. adult language is used, be advised i DO OWN everything within this story--R&R please :
1. PROLOGUE! Pain

Prologue

"Greetings, my name is Skyvaar Chronus. As my death draws nearer I, a Devil Hunter, am recording my life on this Neural Recorder, even if no one will ever find it I must tell someone that the Latch Kings are only humans with the devils powers. My story began when I was five …"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! My arm! I'm gunna die aren't I? Agh I just know I'm gunna die!"

"You're not dying you idiot! The doc says you're gunna be fine. He just needs to fill it with Biofoam."

"Aaaawwww! Shyana! I was trying to set up suspense for the little kids out in the waiting room!"

"Suspense is all well and good but you're gunna scare the livin' daylights out of 'em."

I sigh and look around at the dark and dingy room that the doc calls an operation room. Beside me is a few almost rusting surgical tools smothered in my blood. Above me, a large LED lamp, around me blank walls with no windows or any other kind of happy objects. Man, I feel like I'm at my dad's house.

"Well," I say standing up, "it's time to get going!"

"Wait you idiot! The hole in your arm hasn't been filled with bio foam yet!" Shyana says.

I glance down at the hole that was drilled in my right arm by a railroad spike that I had fallen on two hours prior, "…oh. waddaya know. It hasn't! Meh. It'll heal eventually!"

"Oh, no you don't!" She says slapping me and pushing me into the chair

By then the doc had come back into the room and said, "Relax so I can fix your arm." A half an hour later we exit the building and look at the red sky and I sigh and say, "Ahh… just breathe that air. So full of…………stuff." As I glance down the road I think about what might have been like before The Rock was found. I take out a picture of my dad holding me while standing next to the biggest archeological find, EVER, The Rock. I look a lot like him, broad shoulders, dark eyes, tall, strong, both physically and mentally. So much alike…except for the hair; he has black hair, I have white due to a disease I caught as a baby. I sigh and put the photo away and start walking into town.

Town is a dingy little cluster of houses and a single Wally-World store maybe a few hundred feet long and about the same width. As I turn down my street I freeze as I catch sight of my house.

"Ouch!" Shyana exclaims as she walks into my back, "why the hell are you stopping you idi…OH MY GOSH!!!!!"

I walk up to my house. Or at least what's left of it, which isn't much by the way. As I try to open the door the entire front wall falls down. Without thinking I run into what's left of the living room to check on my mother. She's lying on the floor, blood trickling from her pursed lips, barely distinguishable from her lipstick. As kneel down beside her I wipe the blood from her lips and close her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1:The Blade and the Armour

CHAPTER 1

The Blade and the Armour

**20 years later…**

"WHADDAYA MEAN I'M 'NOT IDENTIFIED' YOU STUPID BUCKET OF BOLTS!" I yell at the I.D. Confirmer "MAN YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T BRING MY BLADES TO WORK! AARRGGHH!!!!

"Whatchya yellin at the I.D.C. for Skyvaar?" says my co-worker and best friend J.C. "Did the damn thing break again?"

"Whaddaya think?" I sigh. J.C.'s older than me. A lot older. But he's got the mental maturity of a pre-schooler. He's really funny too, if you have the same mind set of course. I scan the block for any signs of flesh eating pixies. "Open the door wouldya? I seriously don't wanna be caught out here when the F.E.P.'s get here!"

"Yeah, yeah neither would I, ya know." He pulled out his card and flashed it to the I.D.C. and we were inside in less than a minute. Just as we shut the door I look to the screen and see the little rainbow colored Satanic spawns round the corner.

J.C. says, "Damn man that was fuckin close. I hate to think what would happen if this obsidian wasn't between us."

"Hmmph," I say, "If they'd just let me bring my blade we wouldn't have to worry."

"Yeah, well it's a good thing they don't, or else you'd hack everythin that pisses you off man."

"Hmmph."

He laughs and we walk toward the smelter to add the next batch of minerals when a Quake hits and we're both thrown to the floor. Another Quake hits, shaking the building so badly that the walls start to crack and part of the ceiling collapses on J.C. I yell and run towards him when he yells, "NO! The F.E.P.'s coming so get out of here while you can!"

"But…"

"No! It's too late for me, however before you go, I have a promise to keep," he says as he throws me a key. "That key is to my locker. Inside you'll find an explanation as to why you haven't seen your father in almost 21 years."

"How the fuck do you know about that…"

"GO DAMNIT!"

I turn around and run to the worker's office. As the door slides closed I see the F.E.P.'s rain through the hole in the ceiling but before they start to feast on him I see him smile at me, take out a gun from virtually nowhere and blows his brains out.

I close my eyes and whisper, "May you find E.D.I.N. in the next life my friend."

I look down at the key and frown. I walk to his locker and put the key in and twist right but it doesn't open it. I try twisting to the left, still nothing. I glance around the locker room looking around when I spot a small glimpse of Ivorysteel behind a Battle tourney poster. I walk over and rip off the poster. There was another locker I think about it for a sec and then say fuck it and stick the key in and twist right. I hear a slow clicking sound and the locker creaks as if screaming in protest as I open it. Inside it lie a blade blacker than the void of space and a gauntlet so bright it blinds me for a few seconds. They fall out with a letter. I bend down and read the letter,

Dearest son,

I am sorry for not being able to fulfill my promise to see you again. If you are reading this then myself and my colleague J.C. are both dead. If that is so, then he has also put the Gauntlet of E.D.I.N. and the Devil's Blade with this letter. While it is true that the Devil's Blade corrupts any who use its power, if you hold the blade while wearing the Gauntlet of E.D.I.N. the corruption will be countered and you can wield the power of darkness safely, without repercussions. It is the only Way you can gather the rest of the Devil's Armor and seal it away. Only you can do it, because only the son of the one who released this horror of horrors can stop the taint upon the earth, and I'm the only one of the seven who had a son. The rest were childless. So it is up to you my son, to end this plight which I have unwittingly unleashed upon our unsuspecting world. To do so you must find all of the Devil's Armor and seal away, back into which it came from and send it into space. It will not be easy as the armor is scattered to the winds and each piece is wielded by one of my six colleagues. And because they wield that evil power so willingly it will be that much harder to defeat them, however I believe you can do it. Please be well and end the evil that I have unleashed into our world.

Love,

Skyler Chronus

I look down at the blade and gauntlet and wonder what the fuck is going on. I picked up the gauntlet and put it on, and everything went sideways. It felt like I was standing on a wall when the darkness started flowing into my mind, slowly at first but gradually got quicker until all was black. When I wake up I look at my arm and I find out that the gauntlet and it extends all the way to my shoulder without thinking I look at my other hand and it to has a gauntlets. I jump up and look into the mirror and my entire body is covered in a glowing white suit of armor. I close my eyes for a second and shake the dizziness from myself. When I open them again the armor is gone. It's just a plain old gauntlet now. While wondering if what I saw was just my eyes playing tricks on me, I pick up the sword, put it in its sheath, and then I tied it around my waist and walk out the door and into the cold dread of the evening.


	3. Chapter 2:Eshdinzia

CHAPTER 2

Eshdinzia

TWO MONTHS LATER…

I'm jerked awake as the bus speeds over a pothole and sends me twelve feet in the air doing some kind of weird 360° twist/flip and landing on my face. As the blood drips down on to my chin I sit up in the seat and send a death glare at the bus driver. The driver laughs and says over the inter-com, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived and the Great City of Eshdinzia." I look out the window and scoff, 'Great City huh? Looks to me like a couple hundred run down crumbling towers.' I grabbed my bag and stood up. I step down from the bus the door makes a FFFFWWWWSSSSHHHH as it shuts behind me. I walk down the street and see people staring at me. _'Wonder what the fuck them morons are lookin' at?_' I think to myself. '_O' course a lot has happened since the incident at the smelting factory. I had to research the archeological trip my father made, finish studying _and_ become a master in the Nerokarinzanjutsu that I have been studying for the past two and a half years. I also had to sell my house and the armor I had been secretly smelting in my basement for the past 6 years for money. Then I had to track down the first of father's colleagues and predict his next move. That's why I'm here in Eshdinzia. My first target is Lexshez the owner of the Devil's right gauntlet. Which brings me to a slight problem I have encountered…the Gauntlet of E.D.I.N. is for my left hand…I'm a right handed person…I learned to get around that though, I just fight with my left hand. It's not as good but it gets the job done.'_ Absorbed in my thoughts I walk into the nearest bar, sit down on the nearest stool and order a 6 ounce shot of marrindè. The guy gives me my drink and I pay him the Ж 5. As I'm sitting on the stool I gaze around at the shabby interior. Flesh gray walls, dirty windows and a tiny heater in the back. I'm sitting back getting smashed beyond all reasoning when this drop dead gorgeous lady walks up and whispers in my ear, "You're the one aren't you? The one that wields the blade of hell?"

"Yeah daz me. Watchya want?"

"I'm lookin to hire someone strong and I heard you were in town…Skyvaar…"

And you know my name how?" I reply, calmly

"Come now, don't you remember my voice? No? Well… why don't you take a closer look at me then?" She says as she steps out of the shadows.

My eyes squint from the light reflecting off her clothes as she steps into the light.

"SHYANA!!?? Why the hell are you living in this dump of a town?"

"I'm looking to settle a score here in Eshdinzia that's why I need a guard. That's why I need you, Skyvaar. I need someone strong and fast and an expert swordsman and gunman. And you fit every single one of those pre-reqs."

"Well I'm kinda on some business too Shyana," I say

"Oh, and what business are you here for Skyvaar?"

I drop my voice to a low and whisper in her ear, "I've gotta kill Lexshez"

Wehehellll. Now that's a coincidence if I ever knew one. The payment is from his second in command. If you give me half of what he owes me I can call in the money and get you next to Lexshez. Waddaya say? Partners?" as she sticks out her hand.

"How much does he owe?"

17000 skrit

I sigh, "So I'm paying 6500. Shit, that's over 25% of what I've got right now." I think about it and don't see any better options so I stick out my hand and say, "yeah sure, partners."

I chug down the rest of my drink and we leave for her apartment. As we're turning down east Mane Street a group of thugs decide to ambush us. One is holding a katana, presumably the leader. The rest were all holding shockers. The one holding the katana shouted from across the twelve other gang members, "give us all your money, jewelry, and anything else that's valuable or get killed! You got three minutes!"

"That's the Black Fang Gang!" said Shyana, "They're notorious for the for the leaders sword, which was supposedly carved from the fang of a draigon."

"A draigon huh?" I whisper back, "Must be pretty tough. Let me handle this."

"Alright we give up! You can have our valuables but you're gunna have to give us a little more than three minutes," I shout. As I ruffle through my belongings I motion for Shyana to play along. We both bring out everything valuable and I bring it to them. As the first goon is reaching out I throw it all in the air and whisper, "The moon is jet and evil reigns, Darkness wrought in other plains! Kill! Nechrono!" my jet blade disappeared from its sheath and sliced through the mans neck, leaving his body standing while the head rolled down the alley. In five seconds only three of the twelve goons still stood. Mind, one was headless but stood nonetheless. The other two looked at each other, yelled and ran. In one swift movement, as the leader turns and calls them cowards, I have my blade is at his throat. "One twitch and your head will roll. Now give _me_ all your money and valuables or I'll kill you and take 'em myself," I whisper in his ear.

"All right, all right you can have them but don't kill me!" he whines as he forks over his rings, necklaces, hairpins and money. As he gets up to run I say, "and the sword."

"But I can't…" he starts to protest but thinks better of it. He throws me the sword and runs.

I gather up the stuff, amongst which was a compass, a knife, a jet necklace, and a circular object with a small glowing red jewel.

What's this? Shyana said

"Dunno but I bet its valuable. Oh and here's the 17 thousand skrit you wanted for the transaction. I got it from that little shit back there."

"OH SHIT! My shows on!" yells Shyana as she looks at her watch and starts to bolt down the street.

'_fuck I hate her sometimes. She's always runnin' someplace or another and I'm always tagging along for the ride. Just like when we were kids.' _

* * *

By the time we were able to get to her house the show was over, so we went to sleep. When I wake up she's gone. I get up and take a shower. I got out of the shower and turned on the T.V. and was watching the news while I put on my clothes when Shyana comes running through the door.

"Oh sorry," she says blushing.

"Its okay," I say as I pull on my pants, "you can come in now."

"Sorry about that, but I just got some great news! That guy I told you about, Lexshez's right hand man? Well he took the bait, we're to meet lexshez tonight at 6 pm."

"waddaya mean "we're" gunna meet lexshez? I'm gunna kill lexshez. It's too dangerous for you to come along."

"Yeah, that's a great idea but theres one flaw there."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"That guy owes ME not you. He'll only let me and anyone I'm with, get near Lexshez."

I think about it for a minute as I look at her determined face. I sigh, "all right you win but I'm not bringing my swords. This time I'm just going to scope out the place to see if I can find a place to break in, kill him, and get out before anyone notices, all right?"

"Hey that's fine with me but you got to get in your best clothes for the meeting tonight, all right?"

I look at her, then down at my clothes. A black leather jacket, a black T-shirt with the grim reaper on an undead steed with a scythe in his right hand and a blood red skull in the left, and ragged jeans with ripped knees.

"These _are_ my best clothes…"

"…Oh…"

* * *

12 hours later…

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here a half an hour ago."

"Relax Shyanna, it's like these people to be late. It's just the way they work."

"I cant relax Skyvaar. I'm about to meet a guy that has been tearing this city apart from the inside! How can you expect me to calm down?"

"That's easy, just take a couple of slow deep breaths and sit down rather than pacing back and forth."

"Oh shut-"

DING DONG, DING DONG

DING DONG, DING DONG

"That must be him!"

"ya think?" I reply sarcastically.

She rushes to the door and yanks it open, all while still looking as though she had barely moved an inch. Her fiery red hair still gleams as though it, itself, was on fire. As she opened the door I saw a gun flash from the man's pocket. I pull my sword out from its sheath. just as he pulls the trigger, I threw the sword int the wall in front of shyana, deflecting the bullet at the last second. As he turns to run I throw my sword at him and pin him to the wall via his shoulder.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and most importantly, WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU SHOOTING AT ME?" I yelled at him.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! I think I got the wrong house! I was supposed to take out some dude named Jason, I swear!" he's practically crying by this time.

I raise my black sword, about to teach him a lesson for shooting before asking questions when Shyana yelled, "STOP! What will Jake think of us if we have bloodstains on our clothes? I JUST got finished washing yours. Do you REALLY wanna dirty them up so soon?"

"Fine."

"You! Get your ass outta here before I change my mind," I snarl at him.

"Y-y-yes sir," he stutters as I pull my sword out of his shoulder. He bolts down the hall and hangs a left down the nearest corridor. 'Bad mistake', I think as we here a crash.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Dude! This is my best jacket! You just got your slimy ass blood all over it! What the hell were you thinking? Aaaarrrrrrggghhhhhh!!! If I didn't have an appointment I would kill you!"

"S-s-sorry sir! Some crazy ass dude just stabbed me with a sword! I was running for my life!"

"Ok now THAT'S bullshit! You knocked on our door and started shooting the hell outta everything you deceitful lil' bastard!"

"AGGHHHH!!!" the guy screams as I round the corner with both swords, one in each hand.

The second man motions for me to stop. He looks at the gunman and motions for him to run. The gunman nods and bolts for the elevator.

"DAMNIT! I was gunna teach that lil' brat a lesson he'd never forget!" I tell the second guy, "Why the HELL did you just let him walk away?"

The man looks me up and down and says, "I take it you're Skyvaar."

"Yeah, what's it too ya dickhead?" I reply scowling at him

"Skyvaar! Don't talk to Ziek that way! He's the one showing us to Lexshez! Jeez you're always so clueless," Shyana said exasperated.

I scowled at her as I sheathed my sword. "Now what?"

The man called Ziek laughed and said, "Now? Now we go see Lexshez."


	4. Chapter 3:Lexshez

Chapter 3

Lexshez

Amidst the ruins of Eshdinzia, Lexshez's Citadel was a golden yet dark structure. Colored glass, giant pillars with faces that seemed almost to cry out in anguish. It was easily four or fives stories tall, with a pair of giant stone lions roaring at the sky, as if to scream 'let me live!' as we entered through the giant doors of ivory. Immediately after I enter the hall I see relics of the past, lining the walls in stacks of 10. From wakazashi's and katana's to 44 colts and 50 cal rifles. From statuettes and pillars to animal pelts and plants. "Lezshez is amazing isn't he? He's got one of practically everything. About twenty yards ahead and to the right there's a display case of gems from around the world. He has rubies, diamonds, pearls, emeralds and a lot more. To you're left…"

I lean over in Shyana's ear, "Man this Lexshez is a bloody nut case eh? And _this_ guy," I say while pointing to Ziek, "just keeps droning on about how great he is. I'm about to puke!"

"There's a garbage can to your left. The maids don't like cleaning much."

I jump and stare at Ziek as he glances back and smirks. He looks ahead and says, "Ah here we are. Lexshez's quarters, the Throne Room." As we enter through the old oak doors, the light inside blinds me for a moment. When my eyes finally adjust to the light I stand in awe at the shear beauty of it all. Pure white roses lined in rows around the edge of the room, an old willow tree stood in the middle surrounded by grass at least 2 feet tall. As I move towards the center of the room a large number of F.E.P.'s fly out of the tree. I reach for my sword ready to fight them off. As I poise, ready to strike, a man walks into the center of the room and says, "Please don't. Those are my pets. Butterflies are one of the many wonders of the old world."

"Butterflies? Don't you mean flesh eating pixies?"

He cocks his head to the side, "flesh eating what?"

"You mean to tell me you've never seen Flesh Eating Pixies?" I asked incredulously.

"You mean to tell me you have never heard of butterflies?" He asked back.

"I asked you first, Old Man!" I retorted.

"Fair enough, I suppose. No I haven't ever heard of flesh eating pixies. Unless of course you are referring to the Sheknir, in which case I'm afraid I unleashed the poor creatures myself." He sighed, weariness enhancing every wrinkle on his face. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was about 80 years old. But he was the youngest of the 7, only 15 at the time The Rock was discovered, which makes him only around 35 years old.

"Sheknir?" I asked.

He turned and walked down a hallway full of pictures, motioning for us to follow him. "Sheknir," he confirmed, "the true name of one of the ten deadly Zenricks. The others are the Kagemar, Kanum, Incorpulous, Aragnaria, Ghozshara, Deimonus, Aviatanare, Drougeira, and Faolenix." he told us, almost admiringly as he pointed to each Daimon in turn, the Shadow Stalkers, the Hell Hounds, the Husks, the Red Widows, the Ebonic Wraiths, the Fiends, the Harpies, the Draigons and Phaylinx's.

"I didn't know these things had names." I said contemptuously.

"Oh yes, the common names for these creatures does not show true justice to them, they are noble creatures, even if they are deadly. They must be shown the utmost respect, anything less will result in an attack. Each Zenrick has their own social status, just like we humans do. The Drougeira show this the most evidently, as there can only be three alive at a time. The Sheknir are harder to tell as they aren't lead by the leader, rather the leader is protected in the middle of the swarm. The leader is the only one that can kill the meal, the others can only cause harm. If one of the others kill the prey, it means a challenge has been issued to the leader, in which case one or the other will die." he explained getting even more excited with ever word he spoke.

"You've studied them quite extensively haven't you mister Lexshez?" Shyana asked him.

"Oh yes, quite interesting, the Sheknir are. By far the most interesting of all the Zenricks." he replied, suddenly reverting to his almost feeble old self.

I felt a breeze and saw Shyana shiver, I took of my leather jacket and handed it to her. She thanked me and we continued down the hall. Soon we came to the dining hall.

"what would you like for dinner?" Lexshez asked us as he handed us a list of foods that we could choose from. "I have the most exquisite foods from all around the world."


End file.
